Frederick
Frederick was one of the Vampires who was trapped in the tomb with Anna's mother, Pearl. His family name and his age as a vampire are unknown but he appears to be a man in his late twenties to early thirties when he was transfigured (turned) and his attitude seemed to be one of that recently turned in 1864 or slightly earlier. He was later killed by Stefan Salvatore Frederick made an appearance in episode 7 Ghost World of Season 3, as one of the ghosts that invade the town during the Illumination Night. He is portrayed by Stephen Martines. Season One Frederick was dating a vampire named Bethanne, who is killed by and when they go to their house to attack them, after having seen Damon at the Mystic Grill and mistaking Elena for Katherine. He blamed the townspeople and the Salvatores for imprisoning him and wanted revenge. He was very temperamental and was perhaps the most violent vampire to ever enter Mystic Falls, and he was also the only vampire seen to openly challenge Pearl's authority. He and his followers rebelled against Pearl while she was gone in town after she started taking a more tolerant and even forgiving attitude to the town's descendants and the Salvatores. They captured and tortured Stefan and when Harper, Pearl's loyal friend and servant, tried to prevent it, Harper as well. Damon had came looking for Stefan, but Frederick refused to let him inside, telling Samantha Gibbons to never let "this bad man" in. Afterwards with the help of and , Damon and them rescued Stefan and Frederick ran off into the woods. Damon and Alaric stayed behind to kill the other vampires in the house and Elena helped carry Stefan to her car. Frederick came and attacked them, knocking down a very weakened Stefan. Elena staked Frederick in his back temporarily wounding him. Frederick was then killed by Stefan Salvatore after Elena revitalized him by feeding Stefan her blood. (Let The Right One In) Season Three In Ghost World, Frederick along with other tomb vampires return thanks to The Original Witch, Vicki Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. Following his revenge, Frederick continued attacking the founding families of Mystic Falls. A few minutes before the Illumination lights are lit up Anna runs into Frederick who explains that he and the tomb vampires as unfinished business with the founding families, straight after the Illumination lights are lit up we find out that Frederick and the tomb vampires have killed Tobias Fell who's hanging dead in the tree. We next see Frederick and the tomb vampires when they focus on eliminating Carol Lockwood, Caroline Forbes stops them by engaging in battle, Caroline holds her on against them until Frederick attacks her from behind but he and the tomb vampires vanish when Bonnie and Sheila Bennett cast the spell to return them to the "Other Side". Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline'- All vampires were sired from the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Attitudes toward humans His attitude towards humans were that they are only good for food and amusement. This was augmented by his unrelenting quest for vengeance against the descendants of the Mystic Falls town fathers who put them in the tomb in the first place. It didn't matter that the people who actually entombed him were long dead. He had no compunction against feeding on humans as he did on a glamored Ms. Gibbons as they used her farmhouse as a home. Anna, concerned for her safety led Gibbons from him. Appearances ;Season 1 * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In ;Season 3 * Ghost World Trivia *Frederick appears as a vampire in Season 1 and as a ghost in Season 3. Gallery S1Fredrick.jpg StefanStakesFrederick.jpg Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Ghost Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Guest Characters